RF: Volkkai's Saga: Ch1: Crash for an Almost King
by Ueno Amura
Summary: Ch.1 of Volkkai's Saga. This is how he got to earth and is revived by Yakkun


**The Royal Fiancés: A Crash Landing for an Almost King **

"_We've arrived at your destination. Please wait while we land." _ Prince Volkkai de Bastien scowled. Landing on this planet could take hours, such an inferior atmosphere. "Fine then, I'll just take off the atmosphere equalizer and it should make this ride much faster. Ah, there." The ship shuddered. Prince Volkkai was thrown to the side violently. "What was that?" The ship's emergency siren sounded.

"_Warning… Crash Landing Ahead…. Equalizer Shut Down…. Engine Down… System Reboot….." _Prince Volkkai gritted his teeth. He may have almost been a King, but he was no pilot. The lights shut off, air lock left the cockpit, and he was tumbling around the tiny room. The glow from the flames outside glinted off a bar.

"UGH! COME ON! JUST A LITTLE CLOSER!" He could barely hear himself over the roar of the closing flames and the falling machine that was ironically supposed to be bringing him to safety from that double crosser Leon. His hand fumbled as he tried to get a good grip. "AHHHH! URGH!" He pulled himself up, the machine shaking his body as if he were having a seizure.

He broke into a sweat, the machine hitting a hotter degree than his body could take. "DAMMIT! IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!" He had no idea who he was yelling at, or if he was trying to reassure himself as a shadow dimmed his vision.

An explosion sounded just outside of the small training area. "What was tha-?" WHACK! The foe's wooden sword cracked on Yakkun's head. "OW! HEY!" Rei laughed. "Usually, my partner falls over with the impact! What's up, Yakkun?" Yakkun glared. "I heard something over there. It sounded like… something crashed. I'm gonna check it out." He turned to start running, his kimono slightly dragging him back. "You're stupid, Yakkun!" Rei yelled, "Sensei's gonna kill you if you aren't here!"

"Jeez, and what if someone was in that crash?" Yakkun ran through the dense forest gripping his sword. "He wouldn't have survived…" He jumped over a piece of metal. Then another. Yakkun stopped hard. Half a charred ship stood in front of him, the woods around it completely gone. The only things left standing was a silent stream and a few rocks. He dropped to his knees. "What…the hell is this?" _There can't be any survivors in whatever this is… _

Inside the half ship was a disaster. His hand left a white trail across the black dashboard as he walked by. There was debris everywhere, there was no way someone could have survived. _"Destination…Arrived….Destination…Arrived…Destination…." _ Yakkun looked up. "A computer…" The haunting tone repeated over and over. The computer screen blazed with the frozen image of a red a blue shield, four swords peeking out from the sides, a red and black bird flew overhead two snow white doves holding a cloth between them.

"Bastien…" The computer screen flashed then ran into a flurry of strange symbols. _"Prince Volkkai de Bastien….Voice recognition?...Voice Recognition?..." _Yakkun brushed the char off of a ridge protruding out of the ebony dust. A button with the same insignia appeared. "What does it…mean?" _"Voice recognition….Unrecognized…." _He backed away. His foot came in contact with something hard. "AH!" He fell backwards.

"_Voice recognition….Unrecognized…." _ He glared at the computer screen. _Stupid thing… What did I hit? _He gripped something that felt like fabric. He pulled. "WHOA!" It looked like a…human? _"Voice recognition….Unrecognized….Activating Self Destruction Sequence… 30 seconds to evacuate…." _Yakkun pulled harder and lifted the body off the floor. It weighed close to nothing. He stood and ran, holding the body close. It wasn't cold. Not yet, as long as they don't get blown to bits.

Yakkun launched himself forward, diving behind a rock, landing on his back hard, the body still on his chest. Right as another explosion sounded. KA-THWOOOM! Flaming debris flew by him and the almost dead. He kneeled over the person, protecting him from anything dangerous. _Why do I feel like I need to keep this person…alive? _ Many moments with by, but the fire wall of junk subsided.

Yakkun moved off of the body, eager to see it in the light.

He was covered in black dust, his clothes almost ripped to shreds. He wore close to nothing on his chest, but what he wore on his back was gray with char. The strange insignias were on the sleeves, which were still quite attached to the shoulders. Same with his pants, except there were many holes with burn markings around them. His shoes were completely gone.

Yakkun gently ran a hand through the boy's hair. Cakes of dust fell out revealing pure white hair and what looked like a pair of ears. He poked an ear, which twitched in turn. The boy stirred, Yakkun pulled his hand away. _What is he? _ He stared intently at his face, smudged with dirt, grease, and char. He cradled his head with one hand, and slowly brushed his hand across his face.

He had soft, smooth skin, and where Yakkun touched, a white stream followed. _He's….He's so...beautiful…_Yakkun felt himself leaning in. _I want to…kiss him… _He stopped, centimeters from the boy's mouth. He couldn't help but feel as if he were attacking someone in his sleep.


End file.
